battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Chaos
"New Chaos" is a thread from March 21, 2015 which takes place after "Run From Destruction" and "Rubble." It leads into the latter events of "Fast Enough" where Tree and Warren are saved. Summary Full Text Akkey Black: 'It was like time had slowed down. She could hear Haddock and Grey gasping a bit behind her, and Vox had almost reached her when the which suddenly roared. There was an immense earthquake, and it started spinning. Bigger debris fell. She lost her balance and the portal dissipated, grabbing hold of Vox’ hand for support. She looked up and her eyes widened, a familiar was gunning for their little group… and it was coming fast. She shoved Vox down with the King on the ground and threw her arms forward; the water from the fountain suddenly rose and turned into many, frozen spikes. They sped forward and punctured the familiar, destroying it. It exploded only a few feet in front of her. She blinked blood from her eyes and exhaled shakily, turning around, “Is… is everyone alright?” '''Vox Arnason: '''Vox coughed, clearing his lungs of smoke and ash. His ears rang from the crumbling camp around him. "I’m fine, I’m fine." He looked to Haddock, Stonegit and Grey… the three obviously hurt from the fortress. He counted the rebels… His heart began to race. "Where is Tree? Has anybody seen her?" '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey was busy tending to Haddock and Stonegit when Vox finally spoke up wondering where Tree was. She looked around and noticed that Tree was nowhere to be found, but then she noticed something else… Warren was missing as well. "And Warren…" she said looking around for the Pooka hybrid. "Where’s Warren?!" '''Akkey Black: '“I’ve been opening portals left and right,” she gasped, swooning slightly. It was taking a toll on her, “They might already be outside camp… towards the lake.” 'Vox Arnason: '"I’m going! I can’t just sit here and die. Not while she’s out there." Vox took off, straight towards the lake. He had to know where Tree and Warren were… …he had to know if they were still alive. 'Akkey Black: '''The ground rumbled again and she gasped, seeing the spot where the fortress once stood. It started rising, towards the witch. All the debris, the ice, the concrete and the wood, the water… the water? She squinted and spotted two figures amidst the floating junk. That’s—! “There they are!” she screeched, running towards them. ''The witch is sucking them up… How the Hel do I reach them?! 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey followed Akkey’s gaze and saw Tree and Warren floating in mid-air being sucked into the vortex. Her heart pounded, but she remembered. She looked and saw Shadow walking over to her looking concerned. Then she had an idea. She turned to Vox. "Well, Vox, your fiancé and my best friend are up there," she said, "and since I happen to have a dragon…what do you say to teaming up?" '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“I’m coming too,” Haddock said. “I said I would be the last person to leave the fortress. I plan to make sure everyone I supervise is out and safe.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '“And I’ll supervise you,” Stonegit said, holding his bruised arm and standing beside his King. 'Grey Bergman: '"With all due respect, guys, are you sure?" she asked the King and the bodyguard with a concerned look. "Sir, you had a blow to the head, and Stonegit, you were knocked out for a while." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“I… will…” Haddock said, determined, even as he looked past Grey rather than at her. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '“Yeah…” Stonegit said with a tight grin. “I’v been through worse, and so has he. We can still help. We gotta save as many people as we can.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey chuckled and shook her head. /”Stubborn dorks…”/ she thought to herself. "Okay, then, if you’re that sure," she said as she hopped onto Shadow’s back and looked to Haddock, Stonegit, and Vox, "hop on, guys." '''Vox Arnason: 'Vox obeyed. There were people dying, and he would not let them die here. There was still a war to fight. "Just promise me we won’t do anything that will jeopardize them further." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit nodded, hurrying over along with Haddock. But there was an interruption. Stonegit turned his head, seeing Asuka. His lips pressed together, granted she was technically band for threatening Mera, and normally Stonegit would have been happy to send her packing. But with the water around her legs and the fortress crumbling around them, he could not afford a personal matter. He held up a hand to her, and then pointed in the opposite direction, keeping himself between her and Haddock. “I know our relations are strained, but if you would, if you truly care for what is right, then go help as many people as you can escape from this place!” he said, not unkindly, but simply. “We’ll be back with Warren soon. Just get as many people out to the evacuation paths as possible.” '''Asuka Guranini: '''Asuka looked around panicked and then noticed Stonegit offering her a hand. She didn’t know what do, but she took it and ran. “Thank you for your help! I know that I would have drowned otherwise. I’m sorry that have inconvenienced you…” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit pulled his grip from hers, still wary of her, he backed up. “Just go,” he said quietly. '''Asuka Guranini: '''Asuka grabbed him by the hand dragged him along, running. “Who else is still in here!? I’ll help you in any way I can!” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '“Let go!” he demanded, pulling away and taking a few steps back. “I need to stay with my King. I ask that you help, but you don’t have to, you can run and get yourself out of here with no fear of judgement. You are not even part of this rebellion, nor are you sworn to Hel, it would make no sense for you to die here.” his shoulders lowered. “Besides, if I see you after this I will have you answer for your threat against the Queen.” ' ' 'Asuka Guranini: '''Asuka simply stamped her foot in the water casing it to splash on her leg a little. “I don’t care about that right now! I’m going to help you in any way I’m able! I can help people escape! I’m not letting anyone else lose their lives Thordammit!” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '“Then you go that way, and I’ll go the other,” Stonegit said sternly, a slight growl in his voice. “Because there is no way I am letting you even get close to the King Asuka.” '''Asuka Guranini: '''Asuka simply stared at him sternly. “I have no intent of hurting anyone. The only ones I want to hurt are those who hurt either myself, or those I can call friend. I never had an intent on hurting King Haddock. I only wanted him to see a different perspective on a situation. And things with Orskaf didn’t work the way I wanted. I was injured, and luckily I bumped into someone who could heal them.” ' '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '“I don’t have time for this,” Stonegit growled, the dented part of his head beginning to throb. He stalked back towards the dragon, “We’re leaving.” 'Asuka Guranini: '''Asuka simply stepped backwards. “Then I guess I’ll see you from a cell next time. Odin knows I’ll end up in one.” And with that she turned around and ran towards the exit. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit hopped up on the dragons back, nodding to Grey. “Ok, let’s go.” '''Grey Bergman: 'She nodded to Stonegit and then turned to Shadow. “Let’s go, girl,” she said. And with that, the Night Fury took off into the sky toward the vortex. Category:Season 4 Category:Events